fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 14
James wins immunity James: I can't believe I did it, I beat Nick in a immunity challenge and now, and I have accomplished the feat of making it 39 days making it to the final 3 and getting my chance to plea to the jury, and I mean let's face it, I'm not a goat or anything I got a shot to win, and right now in my game, I'm trying to pit Wilson and Nick against eachother, and I don't really know who I want to vote out, I mean Nick was the strategist but Wilson was the social butterfly and everyone loves him either me, so right now I don't know what I want to do Tucker: Well pawtucket I just don't know what will happen, I mean Nick and Wilson are best of friends just been with eachother for a while and I do not think want to vote eachother out but they both want to win and it might be there best idea to vote eachother out and keep me, I don't know I just want to be in the end Wilson: I mean I think regardless of who I'm in the finals with I'm in the end I will win, I mean I've worked my ass off to get everyone to love me and I've been playing strategy this whole time, but it would really really suck to get there and lose, I've been working so hard to get here and I would just get so pissed if I lost, so the question right now is am I willing to vote Nick off, because Nick could beat me and I don't want that to happen, so damn my mind is spinning Nick: How did I lose immunity to James, to freaking James, it's dissapointing, and I mean I don't want to vote anyone, Wilson deserves to be in the finals he's been my number 2 this whole game, which gives me a good argument to beat him, because he's number 2 and I'm number 1 and 1 is better then two, but Tucker has been the guy I wanted to take to the end this whole game because he's the easiest damn win in this game, and I could beat James I think, I mean I think I could beat anyone, I just got to make sure I'm safe and vote someone out tonight Wilson final words 38 days I played this game for, and it was awesome, I had a blast got to play this awesome game meet some people, I would of loved to make it 39 days, I couldn't do it but I'm still glad I came and played Final Jury Votes Carson: Nick: ''You were kind of the guy controlling the show and I mean you played the best game so I'm voting you '''Wyatt:' Nick: ''You played an outstanding game, you were the mastermind without being a dictator and just played the best overall game mad props bro '''Marquis:' James: ''I mean you played awesome you outwit outlast and outplay '''LJ: 'James: You were the smartest guy when I got voted out and by staying alive proved I was right so here's my vote Claude: Nick: ''I'm still pissed at you, but you deserve this way more then Tucker and James '''Troyzan:' Nick: ''You played the best game you were the guy calling the shots and I wish I could of beat you and I came close so close but I didn't and now you are the rightful winner '''Wilson: 'Nick: I mean what guy played an outstanding game he was the mastermind he knew what the deal was the entire the game and it was this guy 'NICK WINS SURVIVOR 5-2-0 ' 'Player of Season Troyzan (runner up Wilson, Nick) '